Oliver
is a former orphan who was shipped out of the Grand Valley orphanage by Archduke LewisThe Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 10 and moved over to Goldy Pond were he became one of the leaders of the Goldy Pond Resistance organization together with Lucas. History Not much is know about Oliver's past, but it is revealed that he grew up in the Grand Valley orphanage just like most of the children living in Goldy Pond. Sometime in the past, he was moved over to Goldy Pond by Archduke Lewis to be hunted on. There he met Lucas, a survivor of multiple hunts and became his agent, he learned the truth of the two worlds, demons, the promise and so on. Together with Lucas, they formed a resistance organization to destroy Goldy Pond and the Poachers. Appearance Oliver seems to be a man in his late teens who has messy white hair with one black part and blue eyes. He so appears to be in good shape. This was seen when he opened his blouse to show Emma his number, AII899-890 on his chest. He wears normal clothing that seems to have little to none weight, for example, his blouse. Personality Oliver appears to be a strong-willed person who cares deeply about the well being of his comrades. He also holds a strong grudge against the Poachers for all the harm and bloodshed they caused. This made him decide to form the Goldy Pond Resistance in order to destroy Goldy Pond and defeat the demons. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Oliver is first seen when he informs the newcomers about the upcoming hunting game that takes places in Goldy Pond. He explained the rules, that there is no way to escape and that the best course of action is to just run and hide until the music stops playing, however, this information is not taking seriously by the children who just thought of it as something dumb. Oliver was seen again after the hunt, asking Zack how many children died today. To which Zack replied with four. After a while, Oliver was introduced to Emma by his comrade, Violet who told Emma before that there was someone who wanted to meet her. This turned out to be Oliver who heard of her arrival at Goldy Pond.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 7 He began explaining the situation to Emma. He told her about the fact that he and his other comrades came from the Grand Valley orphanage and are currently surviving together in Goldy Pond. Oliver tells her about how they want to destroy Goldy Pond and requests her help to do so, which Emma agrees on.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 14-16 However, Emma asks him how they know all this information if they aren't escapees like her. To which he replies that a 'certain someone' told them. While saying that, an adult man walks into the room, who turns out to be Lucas. Skills and Abilities '''Leadership' Serving as the leader of the Goldy Pond Resistance movement, he has therefore gained a lot of confidence from his comrades. So much, that they started calling him their leader. Precisely because he is the leader of the Goldy Pond Resistance, he makes the decisions about what needs to be done within the movement and he addresses the new orphans every month. He also gives orders to his comrades and leads the first aid post of Goldy Pond. This shows how good of a leader he is and how much he is respected by his comrades. Trivia Reference Site Navigation Category:Unknown